


Balloons

by Rhianne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man should always have his priorities right. Written for the CSI100 LJ drabble community. Het drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloons

She greets him at the door, leaping into his arms with an excited squeal at the sight of the balloons wrapped around his wrist. He envelops her in a hug, carrying her into the house as Catherine closes the door behind them. He smiles at Cath over his shoulder, eyes full of warmth and humour before devoting all his attention to Lindsey. 

He has to smile at the warm feeling he gets when she dances around him, clutching the balloon tightly in her arms. 

When dating someone with a child, you don’t ever come first. He can live with that.


End file.
